inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Damaijin
Welcome Hi, welcome to InuYasha! Thanks for your edit to the Izumo / Gyu-oh page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dantman (Talk) 21:02, April 1, 2011 Here *The Sacred Jewel Maker, Part 1 *The Sacred Jewel Maker, Part 2 *Mr HigurashiJINIERULES 01:46, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Check out *IRIS+ATHENA BY JINIERULES 01:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry.I was just removing the spam that was in the info box.Hikaruyami-having fun* 04:46, September 8, 2011 (UTC) No,you did good.You'll get the hang of it.I was the same when I 1st started.Hikaruyami-having fun* 05:39, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Subcategory Request If you would be so kind, could you please give me a little while (24 hours tops) before I make a decision on whether or not to add them? I have someone on this site whom I like to confer with before making decisions like this, and I'm at a bit of a cross-roads on whether or not they would be beneficial categories. Thanks, and I'll be sure to get back to you within 24 hours (at the most). セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 22:18, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rewriting Yes, of course. I'd prefer not to have Wikipedia copied articles. But may I ask what specific articles did you have in mind then? セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 21:21, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :I encourage you to rewrite it. It's not an error, someone just decided to put it there for some odd reason. IDK, but feel free to rewrite it. Please and thanks, ^^. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 00:10, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey man, just wanted to let you know that I filled in some content on that infobox on Episode 111. By the way, I've seen that you've been pretty active around here lately, thanks! And keep up the good work, heh. Super Shmevan (talk) 01:46, March 18, 2013 (UTC) No problem! Let me know if there's ever anything you'd like me to take a look at or edit, I'd be more than happy to help. There's still quite a bit of work that needs to be done around here from what I can tell. Super Shmevan (talk) 04:18, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Pic Request Sure, though I make no guarantees I'm afraid. --YoukoTaichou (talk) 00:01, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Dude, these pics are for episode 110. --YoukoTaichou (talk) 03:01, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Do you have an email I can send the pics to? --YoukoTaichou (talk) 17:22, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: "The"? Well, first I'll say that I'm not fluent in Japanese so I could be totally wrong about this but I was under the impression that "Inu no Taishō" roughly translates to something like "Dog General" so I thought referring to it as the Dog General made more sense grammatically. Like, "so and so did such and such to the Dog General" sounds more correct than "so and so did blah blah to Dog General". And also I had seen him referred to as the Inu no Taishō in multiple articles on this wiki before. If I'm completely wrong on this let me know because, again, I don't speak Japanese. Super Shmevan (talk) 03:34, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :It may just be personal preference. Yes, "Inu no Taishou" is a title, not a name, and generally we put "the" in front of a title in English if that's the only way we're referring to someone (like, if the name is attached, we call him "President Obama", but if not, he's "The President"). But when you're mixing English and Japanese, it gets weird, since Japanese has no "the". Personally, I usually put the "the" out front when writing articles to make the distinction that this is a title, not a name, as many fans have a habit of mashing the term together into the single made-up word "Inutaisho" and treating it as though it's his name. Fast Moon (talk) 11:09, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Ah, yes, Fast Moon you pretty much hit the nail on the head; that's one of the main reasons why I had been putting "the" in front of Inu no Taishō, that isn't actually his name, but his title. I wanted to make that distinction as well, a lot of people probably think that "Inu no Taishō" is actually his name, in fact I'm pretty positive that I had thought it was his name before I really looked into it. And I've seen people use "Inutaisho", which totally confuses me. Anyway, thanks for weighing in, Fast Moon! Super Shmevan (talk) 19:32, March 25, 2013 (UTC) On Thin Ice Whelp, Suzaku's threatened to block me if I keep arguing using my "evidence" and "citations" and don't concede to her threats and demands (apparently providing evidence against her opinion constitutes a "personal attack", but her threatening me with a block, talking down to me, ignoring the content of my arguments in favor of attacking me, and following me around wiping all of my edits does not). If this happens, could you please poke one of the other moderators to review the "offending" conversation (most likely in the Lord of the Western Lands talk page). She seems to be seriously power-tripping, and if this kind of unilateral behavior ends up being condoned by the other moderators, then the management of this site is just not one I want to deal with. It's a shame, though, there's a lot of stuff here I could have fixed, if only she'd let me (she's already reverted all the edits I've made today, even on unrelated pages). Fast Moon (talk) 03:51, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Your hypothetical block would not be because of your arguing, it would be because of your attempts to edit the article despite the fact that no agreement had been made. Common policy here is to wait until an agreement is made before you make your edits, if they are in dispute. Since your edits are in dispute (by me), you don't have the wherewithal to just change things on your own if no consensus has been reached. That's just common courtesy, otherwise everyone would just engage in senseless edit wars all over the place. This has nothing to do with you or me; it's policy and I can't let you disrupt the site by engaging in a nonsensical edit war. You can argue all you want, but making edits to an article that's in dispute is impermissible. You can continue to argue on these fruitless topics all you want, but I would never block you for that; however, if you can't wait for a consensus before you start to make your edits then that disrupts the civil procedure for resolving disputes that we have instituted here and that is grounds for blocking. Don't try to twist the issue to make yourself look like the victim; if you don't want to be blocked, don't engage in edit wars and other blockable offenses. AND FOR THE RECORD: I'M A GUY!!! I have no idea why you people have been calling me "she" all this time in your messages to each other...--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 10:40, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I apologize. Damaijin had been referring to you as "she" and I simply assumed he knew better than me since he's been here longer. As for edit wars, this has never been my intent. You have complained that I spend too much time in talk pages, but now you seem to imply that I have to ask permission for every edit I intend to make. How else am I supposed to know something is "in dispute" before I edit it, especially when the thing I'm editing appears to be an easily-provable error? The entire reason I've been relegated to the talk pages is because I've made an edit to correct a provable canonical error, it gets reverted (usually by you), and I have to relegate myself to the talk pages to defend myself with evidence and citations which you then ignore. Is this the policy for every article? Fast Moon (talk) 11:09, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :::If someone reverts an edit you make, that edit is automatically in dispute. As I told you when you first got here, the procedure when that happens is not to engage in an edit war but to discuss it. If you can reach some sort of agreement or consensus then the contentious changes can then be applied. As you were not able to reach such a consensus on the alleged fanon status of the article, you had no right to try to change the article again anyway. As you may notice, there are people making edits all the time that I don't revert. The only reason I revert your's is because they are contentious; if you want them to be applied you have to discuss it first and come to agreement. Failing this, your only course of action is to let the matter drop. People who make good faith edits that don't challenge the status quo don't get reverted; since you are trying to challenge the status quo, you have to have sufficient evidence to back up your claim, and in my view you haven't. Some people just don't agree with you; that doesn't make them bad people or closed-minded...it just means they don't agree with you, and you have to accept that. I'm sorry Damaijin for taking up your talk page with our conversation, we really should move this some place else, if it continues.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 12:43, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I don't mind you guys using my page for this. It's out of the way and as good a place as any. Also, Suzaku, I would like to ask permission to re-write the Lord of the Western Lands article. As a third party who views the call for changes as based on simple requirements for encyclopedic entries, I think I can bring both sides to the table without making it sound like an argument. Is there a sandbox somewhere where I can post my revision so you can review it? I just want to make it clear to you that I'm here to improve the Wikia, not irritate the crap out of you. (Also, I'll repeat the "sorry about the chick thing" thing. I don't know why I thought you were. My bad.) Damaijin (talk) 23:19, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :You can just create a subpage for yourself. Though I don't really think there's any room for further revisions. As I've expressed to both of you, this really is a settled issue, barring some sort of official statement from Takahashi.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:43, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Re:St. Hijiri Thank you for pointing that out to me. Although I don't think a disambiguation page is necessary; I've simply put up a notice that informs readers that they may be looking for Kikyō.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 00:17, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Re:Wanted Pages and Unwanted Ones Oh, boy. Yeah, I can imagine there could be some pretty weird categories. I thought we took care of those awhile back, but maybe we missed some or some have been added when we weren't looking. I'll take a look and delete all the unnecessary/spam ones. As for the list of unwanted pages, I'm not really sure about creating a redirect, though linking it somewhere that could be more accessible is an idea. I'll try to take a look at these issues more this weekend when I have more free time. Thanks for bringing it to my attention.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 02:39, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Old Episode Boxes Could you give me an example?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 22:15, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :Hm...I would just leave them. They aren't exactly redundant, since the episode infoboxes don't list the episode number or title, they just say "Previous" and "Next".--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 22:30, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't know. I'd have to look at some other sites and see what their format is. I'll get back to you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 00:26, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Daimyō-kai Hi! We're planning on having a daimyō-kai next week, preferrably at 10PM (EST) on Friday, May 10. Would this be something you could attend?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:18, May 5, 2013 (UTC) What? i am pituce fool by Jinierules (talk) 12:21, May 6, 2013 (UTC)